Once Upon A Dream
by Sirifoy
Summary: Bo Carter adores Sirius Black. But does he love her? Songfic Bo/Sirius (from my "Our Last Journey" series)


Once Upon a Dream

Full moon. How she loved watching the moon taking over the night. Whenever there was one, she would finish her dinner quickly just to exit the castle and gaze at the moon. The moon constantly reminded her how lonely she was. Sure, she had her best friends at her side, but she didn't have a companion to share her love with.

Her name was Bo Carter, a sixth year Gryffindor who secretly treasures someone. He would torment her, just for the fun of it. He and his friends, the Marauders, as they called themselves, would taunt Bo and her friends. He and James Potter were the most sought young men at school, and every boy wanted to be like them. Bo was also sought, with her dazzling blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. Many believed that she had an amazing figure, but she didn't believe so. She had plenty of friends, but her closest friend was Lily Evans. Lily knew about Bo's secret crush, and told her to forget about him.

Lily knew where Bo was. She was busy watching the moon. Both of them knew it was too dangerous to be outside for too long. They suspected that Remus, one of the Marauders, was a werewolf and that his friends were involved. After Lily finished her dinner, she joined Bo.

"Do you want him to know?" Lily asked her.

"Who? Sirius?" Bo asked, as Lily nodded.

"Yes, Lils. You don't know how much I care for him." Bo confessed.

Lily scoffed and said "You're my best friend since first year. Don't tell me that I don't know. I've seen the way you look at him. You adore him."

Bo's eyes watered. Tears threatened to fall on her porcelain-like face.

"Hey, ladies. How's it going?" They heard a deep voice behind them. They turned around to see Sirius Black. His shaggy shoulder-length black hair was unruly, making him more appealing to Bo. Bo quickly wiped her tears, as Sirius approached them. He saw Bo's slightly red face, and became worried. "What's wrong, Bo?"

Bo quickly shook her head and replied "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like _nothing_ to me. Did someone do something to you?" He inquired.

Before she should answer, Lily interfered. "Nothing happened, Black, so mind your business." She said angrily, afraid that Bo would get hurt.

Sirius didn't reply to this, but was unconvinced. He suspected that Bo was going through something for quite a while. He cared about Bo, and wanted to know what happened. He wanted to help her through whatever this was. Lily tried to convince her to go back to the castle, but with no success.

"I want to stay for a little bit." Bo insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, afterwards looking at Sirius. Sirius looked at the moon, and then at Bo.

"Bo, I think you should listen to Lily. It's dangerous to be outside, and it's almost time to head back to the common room." Sirius added. Bo shook her head.

Lily sighed and said "Alright. But if you don't come back soon, there will be hell to pay."

Lily looked at Bo and Sirius, and went back to the castle.

"She worries about you." Sirius chuckled.

"She does." Bo said quietly.

He looked at her worriedly and asked "Are you sure you're alright?"

She ignored him, as tears welled up in her eyes. Sirius noticed this and was about to hug her, before she quickly pushed his arms away and said, "No! You won't understand!"

She found herself running away from the person she loved. She didn't hear him yelling out her name.

"What do you mean, _'she ran off'_?!" Lily angrily turned to Sirius. He told her what happened.

"Lily- flower, I'm sure she's fine." James Potter said quickly. She turned to him.

"Don't call me that, Potter! And second, she's my best friend. Out of all nights, she chose to run off tonight." Lily said, bursting into tears.

Sirius was unusually quiet. He went up to the boys' room, and pulled out a piece of parchment placed on his bed. He pulled out his wand, and pressed it on the parchment. It revealed a map of Hogwarts and its surroundings. He spotted her name in the Forbidden Forest. He ran downstairs quickly, and stopped past his friends. "I know where she is." He stated before leaving the common room.

Bo sat against a large tree. Her head was set between her hands and tears fell onto the ground. She knew Sirius cared for her, but only as a friend. She believed that he could be with someone prettier and smarter than her. He had the whole female population wrapped around his finger, well, excluding the Slytherins. She was frightened that he would hurt her in any way. She never shared her feelings with Sirius, since she didn't want to show any sign of weakness. But, she was feeling weak at the moment. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she wanted to know if she stands a chance with him. Ever since he stood up for her in third year, she fell harder for him.

She would often dream about him. Dreams about making love, dreams about having a family with him. He appeared in most of her dreams. One dream stood out: she dreamt of walking in a forest and holding hands with him.

Bo sniffed and remembered a muggle song she loved. She came from a pureblood family, who adored anything that had to do with muggles. The song was from a movie called "Sleeping Beauty." She loved that movie, and especially one song.

Bo held up her head, leaned on the tree, and began singing to herself her favorite song "Once Upon a Dream".

As she finished, she cried harder. "Sirius will never fall for me." She said to herself ina broken voice.

Nonetheless, she continued singing.

She wasn't afraid that she was in a dangerous place. She wasn't afraid of anything at this point. She didn't care. "I can't stop dreaming about you." She said out loud.

She didn't notice a huge shaggy black dog watching her with curious gray eyes.

At last, he found her. He saw her leaning against a tree and singing. He thought she had an incredible voice, and listened intently to the words. After she finished, he was stunned. He never knew she felt this way about him. He always had a soft spot for her, but only his closest friends knew that. She'd never noticed the happy glint in his gray eyes whenever he saw her. She'd never noticed his deliberate louder laughs whenever she was around. She didn't understand that he teased her only because he adored her. The Slytherins threatened to hurt her in third year, but that didn't happen, thanks to him. He protected her, when needed. He came closer to her and barked loudly. She was startled. She didn't scream, but instead petted the dog. It signaled her to follow him.

They exited the forest. Bo asked "What's going on?"

They heard a wolf howling. The dog cocked his head to the castle, and ran quickly into the forest. Bo understood what the dog implied, and ran back to the castle.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Lily hissed at Bo. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, before double Potions with Professor Slughorn.

"I know, Lils, and I'm sorry. I had to clear my head for a while. Where are they, anyway?" Bo asked. Lily and Bo noticed that the Marauders were missing.

"Well, it was a full moon…" Lily reminded her.

"I know, but what does it have to do with the others?" Bo asked.

Before Lily could answer, Sirius, James and Peter arrived.

"Merlin, I'm starving!" James exclaimed. Bo looked at Sirius' bruised hand. Sirius and Bo locked eyes, and shared a smile. "Morning." They whispered to each other.

Professor Slughorn opened the lesson by presenting a new Potion. "Can anyone tell me what is Amortentia?"

Lily's hand shot up. "Yes?" He addressed her.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion created. It creates a sense of infatuation, rather than actual love." Lily answered.

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn praised his favorite student.

"Now then, once it's brewed, you smell whatever attracts you the most." Slughorn added. "You have one hour to brew the potion. The instructions are on page 12 in your books. Begin."

After the hour was up, Slughorn praised Lily and Bo's work. He assigned homework: to summarize the chapter about Amortentia and the effects of the potion. The students groaned, and this displeased Slughorn.

"Well, I have something special in mind. Gather round my desk, students." Slughorn said. The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws gathered round. He picked random students to smell the potion, and share what they've smelled.

"Miss Carter, what do you smell?"

Bo smelled the potion and it contained strange smells. "I smell fresh cut grass, a Bludger and…" she took another whiff.

"And what, Miss Carter?"

"…a wet dog." Bo finally continued. James smirked at Sirius, who was surprised.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students exited the classroom.

"Wet dog? That's odd." Lily said before opening her book. After lunch, the girls sat by the Black Lake.

"I know. Remind me again, what did you smell?" Bo asked.

"I smelled a Quaffle, a broomstick, and aftershave." Lily mumbled, turning red.

"Are you serious?" Bo asked, incredulous.

"No, I'm Sirius." They looked to see Sirius. "What? That never gets old!" He said defensively.

"Lily-love! Interesting lesson, huh?" James grinned at Lily.

"Don't call me that, Potter. What did you smell, anyway?"

"I smelled you. I know what you smelled, and I have to say, I'm quite surprised. Can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked Lily.

"If it's about asking me out, the answer is 'no', Potter."

"It's not about that." James said before Lily sighing.

"Fine." Lily closed her book, and went after James.

Sirius sat next to Bo.

"Last night was quiet a night." Bo said.

"You can say that again. What were you doing in the forest?" Sirius asked, and then regretted asking her. She didn't know he was there.

"How did you know that I was in the forest?" She asked, in suspicion. How could he know?

"Well, uh, I figured you ran into the forest, since you headed to that direction." Sirius quickly came up with a plausible answer. Silence.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Sirius asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Last night you said that I wouldn't understand." Sirius reminded her.

"It was nothing."

"Bo…I thought we were friends. You can tell me anything." Sirius said gently.

Then, Sirius hummed a familiar tune.

"Once Upon a Dream" Bo said, in a voice above a whisper. In her eyes, he couldn't obviously know this song.

"You were there. You were the dog." Her voice was a bit louder this time. Sirius lowered his eyes and nodded.

"Then you know what I said. Oh no…" She buried her head in her hands.

Another moment of silence. He rubbed her back and sang softly.

She looked up at him, and gazed in his grey eyes.

"I've been dreaming about you, too. I know you smelled me in that potion." Sirius said softly.

Bo's eyes widened. Was this a trick?

"It's not a trick. I've always adored you." He confessed while brushing a piece of her hair away from her eyes.

"Promise me something."

"Mhmm?"

"Promise me you won't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you." Sirius vowed.

And with that, they kissed.


End file.
